cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Seras Divinus
"You can't change nature, because nature is change." ''-Seras Divinus'' Seras Divinus, born as the Monotheistic God, is the protagonist of the Serasverse and a major protagonist in the Cyverse metaseries. Her status as a Monotheistic God comes from her being the head of several religions on countless of planets. At times she is referred to as the Big G or simply God. She is married to Shiroyasha and has several children and Angels, while serving as the Ruler of Heaven. ''' Later on in life she was corrupted by Azathoth's blood, which let her become a Vacosian, and subsequently match Ruby and Blair in strength, and was the first person other than Blair, to get a victory over Ruby in a straight fight. All in all, Seras stands out as someone that is fun to be around and an ally that the Ascendance Team appreciates to have around, with a lot of them being fans of her streams. Appearance Seras hair that is braided up and giving her a behaved look, standing below her family at 160 cm, Seras is a woman of beauty and joty. She has an ample bust of E and a very well trained body. She could even go for modelling, but only does it ever so often as a hobbie. Overall, Seras's beauty has been put above a pedestal for those that reside in Earth and Heaven, even if most have no clue on how she looks like. Personality One thing that stands out about Seras is that she’s calm, no matter how hard the situation is, the blonde rarely stresses herself or loses her temperance. Seras is confident with most of her decisions due to her vast experience of observing worlds, and now universes. All added to her own personal life experiences. She expresses a very ‘us’ mentality and uses that phrasing a lot when talking. When she decided to build the Destiny Deities, a group of mostly forgotten goddess that reside in heaven, to participate in mundane and esports oriented competitions. Those could then see more clear how simple and human Seras could act. The team turned out to be of an extreme success with the girls that resided in heaven felt every stage presentation a bit more relevant and important. Seras complete desire for the free will of others imposes her from taking action when she sees something imoral or absurdly wrong. As being a pacifist herself, the goddess rarely steps into conflicts. The only exceptions being for the welfare of her family and those few dear to her. Seras has shown multiple times that she can talk people down from fighting or doing bad things or talk people up when they need to step up to the plate. It’s because she often know what are the outcomes of conflicts, and how most of the times, regret and sorrow can corupt and fill someone to unbearable levels. There is too much to be talked about Seras's personality. But mostly resolves around her chill and carefree personality. Like everyone, she has already lived through hell. Excluding obviously the process of creating it. And she is very thankful to everyone that helped to mold her to be the way she is. Biography Born out of nothingness, and out of shape, it took a while for God to find a meaning for her existance. For her to fill the nothingness with her creations, specially as the only thing to be known was Death. Her sister that was born moments after her first creation was made. She had shown Seras that everything had an end and that brought the two apart from thousands of years with God hating its sister obove everything else. Soon, God became scentient she was not alone in the universe. There were several ramifications, and other universes, which then brought the shapeless creator to achieve a humanoid form. As its knowledge then had grown, the now male feared its neighbours and with that found necesary to create a wall of defense. And with that, her first batch of angels were created. Lucifer, Mikayla and Abbadon were born. As the three with sync striked fear and respect to protect their creator. Having stablished mankind, and watching the flaws of what she thought to be her prime creation caused the deity to be also sad, and intrigued to how those would behave. She already had stablished a paradise for them, and now needed to create what came to be hell. A villain to the story, as to conceal the advances of mortals and to see how well they would behave for rewards. With that, there was the fall, she asked Lucifer if she wanted her own personal domain of torture, and to do whatever she pleased. Thousands of years had passed and God had found himself above beyond boredness. Passing most of his days inside his gaming chamber where the male watched a few worlds and played human games. Yes, videogames. It was a peaceful life and very long lived. Untill, Darkness came for a visit, and with a nasty look of her eyes molded Seras to be the woman she now was. Making the now tiny and busty blonde to be her wife, and with that union, bare two lovely children, Aurem and Carmine. Twins with different traits that would fill up the gaps of War and Peace in the outer versal scale. Their union was certainly not the most healthy at start, as Seras would think she was inside a curse of some sorts. Specially as Ruby would lever it as a joke for quite a few centuries to come. Slowly, but surely, Seras would stop following the shadow and endless need to just pleasure Darkness above anything. She would be molding her new and more livid personality. Time had then passed and Ruby had decided to put Chione and Seras together as well. the three would live happy untill a fourth wheel and some held back stress would split them aside. As for the union of Chione with Seras, they have a daughter that for sure brings more trouble than anything else. Being married to Ruby, Seras was then exposed to a lot of conflicts, battles that she was not used to due to her passive nature. Making then her husband to force her to train and create her own personal forms of transformation. Specially now that she was upgraded to be an outer god by darkness herself. Despite all the training and achieving abnormal power levels and so many transformations, Seras still remained neutral aside from the one time she went for Ruby's aid against Blair. A terrible decision that would end with the empress letting the two live out of pity. As it certainly would be a mistake that Seras never dared to follow ever again. If Ruby wished to die by Blair's hands, so be it. Was what the goddess had in mind. The years passed and the three being together seemed to not be enough. A fourth wheel would be added and cause eventually the demise of the outer couple. Ruby then had decided to insert a demon lord from another land. The sun lord in the shape of a snake. Seras would be extremelly happy with the union, and even planned to give the Rose a gift. To allow Shiroyasha, the lamia demon, to be able to bare babies. The only variable she did not consider was that the demoness would want hers, and with that, start a massive disharmony within the couple, as Darknes certainly felt cucked. Causing the four to become two couples. Despite not being together, Seras had then got even close from Darkness after their time split up. The goddess would then achieve a position of sisterhood with the dark haired, due to her given eldritch gained nature. Specially after she had consumed the blood of azathoth to become a pure blood outer god, but that will be better explained at the transformations. As the goddess gained sisterhood with darkness, same would also happen with the other sister, as at some point, Seras found herself with four big sisters. A massive upgrade to someone that had none, with special effects to the way she got with Blair. As the empress opted to call her mini me in a caring way. Powers & Abilities Seras is one of the strongest beings in the Serasverse and one of the top tiers in the Cyverse. She has created the entire Physical Universe, as well as Heaven, Hell and Purgatory in the Serasverse and her death will lead to the end of reality. Seras created many universes with timelines in the distant past though one at a time, before the creation of the current universe. The blonde is unimaginably superior to all her Archangels and Seaphims, in which are already extremelly stronger than most pagan Gods. Techniques * Reality Warping * Immortality (Types 1, and 3), ** Regeneration (High), * Light Manipulation * Matter Manipulation (Quantic level. Can obliterate beings with a snap of his fingers. It's power being amplified by her learning hakai.), * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Telepathy * Non-Corporeal * Spatial Manipulation * Time Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation * Abstract Existence * Soul Manipulation (Literally invented Souls) * Pseudo-Omnipresence * Nigh-Omniscience * Supernatural Concealment * Memory Manipulation * Shapeshifting * Flight * Power Negation (For lower beings) * Healing * Causality Manipulation * Acausality * Plot Manipulation (Universal scale mind control), * Time Stop * Immunity to Soul Manipulation, * Sleep Manipulation * Mind Manipulation * Enhanced Senses * Energy Manipulation (Can create weapons and blasts within her hands, which Seras often change its size mid a strike to make dodges harder) (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being, God having created Angels should also have this ability), * Voice Mimicry * Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings) * Eternal Nirvana (Seras surounds herself with golden hands that retain the power of a star each, causing extreme raises in temperatures. The goddess uses those to amplify her strength as she can build simuntaniously over 1000 of them. And with an ultimate move to rotate them for a massive blast with an above universal scale) '''Transformations During her early years of marriage with the Rose, Seras was forced with more conflicts that she could bite on. Causing then the goddess to be forced to get transformations of her own. Angelic Transformations The first line of transformations from the Goddess were based within her connections with her own universe. Specially with her higher guards of Seraphims.In which, Seras takes back their given and developed powers and atatches to her own. Causing them to be put to sleep as a consequence of the shut down. And the same can be done by the Seraphim that are allowed to take in half of Seras's current power, causing her to be a bit sleepy but not unconcious. The names go by the color of the taken Seraphim hair, and the combination of the colors since Seras can take more than one at once. Being white the strongest. Ultra Instinct Another form to be taken into consideration should be Ultra Instinct, in which is automatically applied to all of the other forms of the blonde once she obtained such power. As differently from other's Seras attained such power differently as she had put herself into a stress test. She played just dance in an absurd speed, and while blindfolded, attained the ultimate reaction set to move with the flow of the universe. Mastered Ultra Justice Being a been of complete god power, Seras still lacked some elements to spice up her transformation. She did not have the element of her own creations. The sins of men were not in her shoulders, and after a long talk with Ruby, the goddess added such spice to her own being. Attaining then the refined form of MUJ once she gained the complete control and balance of both worlds. Refined Primal Justice As the form upwards, this one follows the same principle. Only that instead of a human core being added to the mix, Seras would then receive Primal energy. As of already being considered pard of the Darkness family, Seras still had to become a Vacosian herself. To become a natural eldritch horror in which would be achieved by consuming a flask of Azatoth's blood. That slowly but surely turned the goddess nature in becoming a full Vacosian. Special Forms Super Vacosian. A legendary transformation of the Vacosians, which legends have been passed down from generation to generation in Remnant. They were more common before the God of Destruction Cerveze wiped out all of them in a fit of rage, but as they are known for being resilient, some of them survived. A gift from Ruby after she had already passed by the process of becoming a full vacosian. YHWH. The true name of god. It was a form Seras had to develop to fight in similar grounds with Fucshia, Ruby's daugher, as well as all of her big sisters. By returning to her prime existance and accepting who she naturally were, Seras was able to transcend and gain grounds she had mostly forgotten, like the posession of her own Akashia records, the book of life. In which the blonde could rewrite reality at her own whim. Even making Darkness to fall into some pratical pranks by being too distracted. Trivia Quotes Category:Ascendance team Category:Rose legacy Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Eldritch being Category:Outer god